The Interactive Spell Revision Programme
by WildeStories
Summary: With Ginny s help, Hermione finds a new way to prepare for her final exams in her seventh year. Now she wants to show it to Harry and Ron. Oneshot. T cause I m paranoid. Ginny/Harry & Ron/Hermione. Review please!


Hey there! This just popped up in my mind while I was playing the computer game to Harry Potter 3. As there isn´t a thing for the game, I´ll just put it here. PLOT: Before her final exams in her seventh year, Hermione finds a new way of spell revision. Now she wants to show it to Harry and Ron.

NOTE: I SO am not J.K Rowling, so I only own the plot, ok?

The Interactive Spell Revision Programme

Where were they? Hermione ran down the steps that led to the entrance hall. She had already looked in the library (why? Did she really think the boys were going to learn? Maybe, as it was only a month to their final exams) and in the common room, but they hadn´t been there. At the end of the steps she slowed down and looked at the cracks in the marble. Her gaze wondered to the wall, where a killing curse had missed her and had burned a hole into a tapestry. It had taken ages to repair the castle, but not everything was like before. Hermione didn´t mind though- no, the cracks and holes reminded her of something worth remembering.

"Hey, Mione! Stop staring at the wall like that!" Ron called out. She smiled and jumped over the last two steps. They had started dating two months after the battle, much to Mrs. Weasley´s surprise.

"I was looking for you two." She said to him and Harry, who was standing next to his friend. "I found something that might interest you...if you do want to pass your exams." She ginned.

"Not MORE of these self-help books!" Harry moaned "I´m tired of _How to Remember My Spells_ and _How to Make a Revision Plan_. It doesn´t even work! I tried that spell that is supposed to make all my spells melt into a nice, organised plan and I sent an owl to _LearningWitch _for my free copy of _Revision- Easy For Me!_ ...it was full of adverts for the books of next term. " he continued, looking at Hermione.

"It´s nothing like that!" she snapped. "It´s a...a...I can´t explain it properly. Ginny could, though. She told me about it in the first place. She used for her exams and we all know how well she did." She looked at her friends to see if they understood how _amazing_ this new thing of hers was. But Ron just shuffled his feet and Harry flicked his wand, making a first year girl´s hair stand on end. She shot him a dirty look, but he ignored her. "Guys! Come on, let´s go! I told her to wait for us, but she won´t wait forever!" She took on of Ron´s and one of Harry´s hands and pulled them up the stairs.

Ginny was sitting in her favourite chair, looking out of the window. She got up when she saw Hermione and the boys climb though the portrait hole. "That took long!" she complained as she hugged her boyfriend. Ron´s face went a terrible shade of red. "What?" she asked, looking completely innocent.

"Nothing." He pressed out. His sister laughed.

"Ginny! The you-know-what!" Hermione urged her.

"Ok, ok." Ginny smiled and bent down next to her chair. "This, dear friends, is the ISRP, short for Interactive Spell Revision Programme. " She held up...a book. A thick, leather bound book. The two boys groaned. "It´s not what you think it is. Hermione already prepared it by copying all of the spells you have to know for your exams into it." She opened the book, revealing Hermione´s neat handwriting. Page after page was filled with it: Accio, Depulso...every single spell. "Now, all you have to do is open the back of the book and sign with your name, the date and the exact time: hour, minute and second." She opened the last page, which had her name on it, about six or seven times. Next to each signature, there was a date, a time and a small sign that looked a bit like a hurricane. "Then, draw this sign next to it and see what happens...oh, take a quill and a little unbreakable bottle of ink with you, you´ll need it. So, who wants to go first?" she looked at Harry and Ron.

"I´ll go." Harry said.

"That´s the spirit!" Ginny grinned and handed him a quill and two bottles of ink. The one was a normal one, like those he always used. But the other was smaller and wasn´t see-though – unbreakable. He wrote down his name and the time, drew a little hurricane next to the date...and vanished.

Harry got up from the ground...hard dirt. Then, very distantly, he heard somebody call his name- Ron.

"Harry!" Ron called. He felt like calling "I´m here!" but he felt that wouldn´t be right.

"Welcome to the ISRP. A female voice purred. "In the next hours, you are going to be tested on all the spells that were copied into the ISRP. This is going to happen in surprising and challenging ways. No worries- you cannot be harmed while using the ISRP. To leave, please copy the entering sign onto your left hand or finish the quest. That will take up to five hours and will use all of the spells. To change the settings or to communicate with the world around you, please work _Depulso_ onto the ground before you- where ever you are."

"Depulso!" Harry said as he pointed his wand to the floor. A stand with a book and a thing that looked like an old microphone appeared. He flicked thought the book (it was more of a magazine), looking at all the changes Ginny had made. Then he turned to the microphone. "Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes? Isn´t it wonderful, Harry? You don´t have to do the whole thing, it´s really tiring. But try to get to the tree. Oh, Ginny wants to speak to you." She said. There was a bit of shuffling and then Ginny spoke up.

"Harry? You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally. I was just brought into some weird learning world by my now super-clever girlfriend. Oh yeah, and she was supported by my best girl friend. That isn´t what I would call OK!" he snapped. He heard a sniff and Ginny didn´t answer. "Gin, I´m sorry! I´m just...startled. "

"Well, just...take a walk. It´s a really good programme, it cost me fifteen galleons! But it´s really worth it. I´ll call you for dinner. Have fun!" She chimed and the microphone went dead. Harry marched past the stand that was slowly sinking back into the ground and followed a narrow path past bushes and trees. What tree had Hermione meant? There were so many! Suddenly, the path ended. He was standing in front of a big door. It looked like the entrance to a church. He grabbed the handle and pulled- nothing happened. He pushed, but the door stayed closed. "Alohomora!" he whispered and the door clicked open.

"Congratulations! You have just solved the first of many problems on your way through the jungle of the ISRP." The female voice startled him. He quickly went through the door and closed it behind him.

He had been right- it was a church. Candles were burning and a bible was lying on an altar. Harry had never been a big church goer, but this was freaky. He wanted to get out of here quickly. There was a curtain at the far end of the room, and behind it was a door- but hardly big enough for Harry´s thumb to fit through. "Engorgio." He called, and soon he was out of the scary church.

Ginny sat by the fire, waiting for Harry to return. The book was shining in a golden light, to show anybody near that it was being used. At five past seven, Hermione and Ron went to dinner. "I´m coming now now!" she called after them. "Accio!" she said to the book, and an old fashioned microphone appeared. "Harry, it´s time for dinner!" she called. Two minutes later, he was standing next to the book. "And? What was it like?" she asked.

"Crazy! I was chased by black monkeys and fell into a white nothingness! Oh, and I went way past that big tree with the poltergeists in it! That was easy." Ginny smiled.

"I´m happy you liked it. Now you can get rid of _How to Remember My Spells_, I think."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Harry answered and climbed through the portrait hole.

Hope you liked it!

R E V I E W!


End file.
